


The Accident

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [20]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Bruises, Car Accident, Cute, F/M, Hiddleston - Freeform, In pain, Injury, Love, NO DEATHS, Sadness, broken arm, broken ribs, husband and wife, tom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom is in a car accident and is injured and Rebecca rushes to be by his side.





	The Accident

“What Time is it?” I say to myself as I slowly turn over on the couch. I must have fallen asleep after Tom had left for interviews. With the new Thor movie coming out Tom has been super busy with interviews and parties. I look over at the clock on the wall and it says 11:30pm. Jeez it’s late I am surprised Tom isn’t home yet.. he’s probably out grabbing dinner with the rest of the cast I say to myself as I stand from the couch stretching my arms out. I pick up my popcorn bowl and head to the kitchen looking for something sweet, as I search for something for my sweet tooth I hear my phone ring I run quickly into the living room expecting to see my beautiful husband’s name but instead it was a random number. 

“Hello?” I ask 

“May I speak to Rebecca Hiddleston?” The woman on the line asks 

“This is she, May I ask who is calling?” I say 

“Mrs. Hiddleston this is Jennifer from St. Thomas’ Hospital. your husband Thomas Hiddleston was involved in a car accident and was rushed here by ambulance we got your contact information from his cellphone.” She says, my heart sinks and my knees buckle... Thomas... 

“I am on my way.” I say through my tears and hang up the phone. I quickly grab my purse and keys and bolt out the door flying through the streets to the hospital. I park the car and run as fast as I can to the reception desk. 

“My.... Hus...” I can’t hardly talk between being out of breath and the tears.. 

“Ma’am please calm down and take a deep breath” the lady walks around the corner and try and help me calm down. 

“My husband was rushed here. Thomas Hiddleston. Is he alright? Please god tell me he is alright. I need to see him. Please?” I sob to the lady. 

“Oh dear... Let me see where he is at, I am sure he is alright.” She says walking back around her desk. 

“It looks like he is in surgery, but I will let his care team know you are here. Let me take you too the wait room.” She said with smile and escorts me to the waiting room. 

“Oh Thomas... baby please be ok...” I cry to myself. I can’t believe this... Our lives were finally on track after all the heartbreak and fighting and now this... why didn’t I go with him tonight. I sit there alone In the waiting room and sob. 

“Mrs. Hiddleston?” I hear a man call my name and I lift my head from my lap and it was a doctor. I quickly stand 

“Is Tom ok? Please tell me he is” I cry 

“Your husband will be just fine... he has 4 broken ribs, a broken arm, which we’ve had to put a plate in. His face is pretty beat up and required a few stitches, and a minor concussion, but after a few months he will be back to normal.” The doctor says rubbing my shoulder. 

“Oh thank God! What happened?” I asked the doctor 

“Your husband’s car was T-Boned by a driver who ran a light. The driver of your husband’s car walked away with a few scratches, but unfortunately for Mr. Hiddleston, the backseat of the car had sustained the worst of the impact. The at fault driver has a few injuries but is expected to recover. But luckily nobody was killed” He says. 

“Yes.. thank god for that. May I see my husband?” I ask wiping a few runaway tears. 

“Of course you can. He will be out for a few hours but feel free to stay as long as you like.” He says as he escorts me back to his room. 

“Can I do anything else for you?” The doctor asks. 

“No I don’t think there is. Thank you so much doctor.” I shake his hand and then enter the room.

I walk over to the bed and there he lies his face all bruised and bloody. His arm wrapped in a cast. The sounds of the machines fills the room.... I reach over and grab his not so injured hand and kiss it and run a hand through his blond hair. 

“Thomas, darling, I don’t know if you can hear me but I am here love. I will always be here. I love you so much...” I start to cry again as I reach over and kiss his forehead. I take a seat in the chair next to the bed just listening to the sounds of the monitors. 

I feel so lost, usually Tom is the strong one and never buckles in situations and now here he is looking so helpless.... I lean over and grab Tom’s hand and lay my head on the edge of the bed the closest I can get to him and close my eyes and try and get some sleep. 

******* 

“Rebecca?” I hear a rough moan of my name and I slowly come to lifting my head from the edge of the bed. I look up and am met with pale blue eyes. 

“Tom! Honey! You’re awake.” I stand up and grip his hand. 

“Are you ok? Are you hurt? He asks me. I can’t help but crack a smile. 

“I am not hurt. I wasn’t in the car I was at home. But your driver is alright.” I lean over and kiss his forehead once more. 

“Thank god you alright.” he moans in pain and squeezes my hand. 

“How’s the pain?” I say 

“I can’t hardly breathe it hurts, but I don’t want to move, because that will hurt worse. I feel like my head is going to explode.” He flinches slightly. 

“Let me call the nurse and get you some pain meds.” I say and push the call button. 

“Baby, I was so worried.... I thought..” I cry 

“Hush, please don’t Love. I know..” he says and brings my hand to his lips and kisses it. 

He releases my hand when the nurse walks in the room. 

“Mr. Hiddleston, glad you are awake. What can I do for you?” She smiled sweetly checking his vital signs. 

“I hate to ask this but can I get some pain meds?” He moans 

“Of course, I’ll be right back” She says and leaves the room. 

“I can’t believe you are in this much pain and feel bad for asking. What am I going to do with you Hiddleston?” I laugh 

“Looks like there is not much you can do with me right now, love” he smiles. 

A few minutes later the nurse comes back and gives Tom pain meds and makes sure he is comfortable and leaves the room. Tom looks at me with his pale blue eyes 

“I think I am going to try and get some sleep. Will you stay?” He asks 

“Yes get some rest. I’ll stay here all night don’t worry” I lean over the rail and kiss his lips. 

“I love you” He smiles 

“I love you too, now sleep” Tom smiles and then closes his eyes and once more the room is silent and filled with the sounds of the machine. My eyes swell with tears as I think of what could have happened tonight. I shake my head and wipe my tears. “No, you can’t think like that. It didn’t happen things will be fine.” I say to myself. I lean back in my chair and close my eyes.... 

*********** 

“Alright love, the car is ready to go!” I say walking back in the room just as the nurse helps Tom into the wheel chair. After a few days st the hospital Tom is given the green light to come home. 

“Ok! Let’s get the hell out of here” Tom laughs. 

I pick up his bags on the bed and out The we went. 

 

About an hour later I help Tom slowly get into the house. 

“Where do you want to go? Bedroom or living room?” 

“Bedroom I think” he smiles. 

We slowly make our way to the bedroom upstairs and I undo the bed and help Tom into a fresh pair of PJ’s. As I help put his shirt on I can’t help but tear up looking at all  
The stitches and bruises. 

“What is it love?” Tom asks moving hair strand out of my face. 

“Just so hard seeing you like this...” I wipe a tear from my face. 

“Rebecca I am going to be just fine and everything will heal and I’ll be the old Thomas again. Look on the bright side, you get to have me all to yourself for a while” he laughs 

“You know, I guess that’s very true never looked at it that way!” I say and Tom bends slightly and gives me a kiss on the lips.   
“Come let’s put you to bed” I break from the kiss and usher him to the bed. I tuck him in and give him another kiss. 

“Thank you. God it’s so good to be in my own bed. You coming too?” He smiles 

“Yes here in a few minutes I just want to take a shower.” I smile back at him and then head for the shower thinking to myself how great its going to be to have him home for a while...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! ☺️


End file.
